


A Cuppa Warm Cocoa

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: On rainy days the Fitzsimmons family likes to celebrate with warm drinks.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	A Cuppa Warm Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2Minutes2Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Minutes2Midnight/gifts).



> Day 18  
> Prompt: Hot Cocoa- Fitzsimmons  
> For 2minutes2midnight on Tumblr

It rains a lot at the cottage in the spring, they don’t mind it though. It allows them to stay inside and curl up on the couch with their daughter sipping cups of tea. This time Alya wanted to use the cocoa powder they bought at the store. 

Fitz stood in the kitchen with Alya on his hip, stirring the milk gently in the pot. Jemma handed her a measuring cup and helped pour it into the hot milk. She switched her being held by her mom while Fitz continued to stir the hot chocolate. 

“Which cup do you want?” Jemma asked walking to the cupboard stocked with mugs. 

Alya scanned over the shelves. “That one!” she pointed to the top shelf. 

Jemma sat her on the counter and reached up to get the mug Daisy gave her. She then got two other mugs, her Fitz and herself. Alya sat on the counter watching as her dad poured the hot chocolate into the three mugs. They stood around the counter sipping the warm chocolaty goodness as the rain poured outside. Hot chocolate on rainy days was a new staple at the Fitzsimmons family cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
